Turn About
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: Follow up to The Squab and the Quail. Picks up right where it left off. Beckett takes matters into her own hands, literally and figuratively. Needless to say she gets her answers.


I'm not much of a joiner but I had to address 5x22 like everyone else is. This is my take, and really what I would do in their situation. I hope you like it. My beta reader is many thousands of miles away and likely still sleeping. All mistakes are my own, I apologize for them in advance. Honest feedback is appreciated.

Turn About

By TR

Castle gestured toward the massage table in invitation, his hopeful smile bathed in candle light, and the fist around Beckett's heart loosened by a fraction. She felt the thick thump in her chest, the heartbeat that was love and fear. Looking at him now, trying so hard to please her, to hide behind the grand gesture of the massage and the rose petals and the scented oils to avoid the deeper questions, she saw the same love, the same fear coating him like thick molasses.

She took a deep breath, tried to give him a smile even as she knew that she wouldn't make it through a massage without pushing him for the answers. She knew herself too well, and so did he. She stepped into the room slowly, keeping eye contact, trying her best to let him know how much she truly did appreciate his efforts, even if the back of her mind screamed in panic that this was nothing but an incredibly sweet avoidance tactic. She asked herself what she wanted, what she needed to know. She knew he loved her, but did he trust her? Was love enough?

She moved in close, and pushing away the questions, did what had always made her feel better no matter what. She put her arms around him, fell into him. And true to form he reacted in kind, lacing one hand through her hair to cradle the back of her head and settling the other at the small of her back. She felt him sigh against her, laying his cheek on the crown of her head. This, this right here, was what she needed. To reconnect. To know that he was hers, that he would be hers forever. And the thought came to her that maybe this is what he'd needed too. To know that she was his no matter what. No matter if a handsome billionaire came along and needed her protection. She just wanted to know, to feel the permanence of it. Maybe he needed to know that too. After all it was she who had resisted him for so long. But she loved him; she obviously wanted him, Good God who wouldn't? Didn't he know that? She had tried to show him, but he couldn't break out of his gaming brain. Did she no longer affect him? If that was true then why did he get jealous? Didn't he…? She began to tremble as the questions turned over and over multiplying exponentially, until she began to stiffen again.

Making a decision she pulled back.

"You know what, let me do the honors."

He frowned. "What…?"

She swept her hand toward the space that had been meant for her. "Take off your clothes," she said, catching her lower lip in her teeth in just the way she knew drove him crazy. "I want to put my hands all over your body."

He tried to ignore the rush of blood to his lap. "But…I set this up for you, to show you that I…"

"I know," she said simply. "And I appreciate it, but..." Her face grew serious. "I feel like I haven't been able to touch you for so long."

He studied her, knowing the words went deeper than just wanting to turn his gesture back on him. It really hadn't been that long since she had touched him and been touched in return, but given the crack that was showing in their armor it seemed like it had been forever.

He gave her a smile. "Okay, but I get to take a turn too."

She grinned back. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get your chance."

Closing the door as he began to disrobe, she openly leered at him, and swore to the Goddess she'd never tire of the sight. By the time the last piece fell to the floor and he was face down on the table she was beginning to feel normal again. Knowing his body as she did, she started with his feet. Pressing and holding on trigger points that worked to relax him. She pushed and held, prodded and stroked until she felt the tension fading away, and then began to work up his body. His muscular calves and thighs, his amazing rock hard ass. An ass that she noticed still bore the marks of the last time she'd clutched at it driving him further, deeper inside her. Her thumb traced gently over the healing scratches and her breath hitched unbidden in her throat. She knew, beyond a doubt that she was the only one allowed to make those marks. To cling to his body as he clung to her, as he gave himself up to her. She only wanted to know that she would always be the only one. He'd promised her always, did he know she took that to heart?

She took the massage oil from the warmer and slathered it onto his back. There she began to work out the kinks, the strain. He was jello under her hands, limp, and at her mercy.

"Castle?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Came his drowsy response.

"What are you most afraid of?"

He was too relaxed to evade, lying there naked with her hands on his skin, he had nothing but honesty for her. Keeping his eyes closed he said, "losing you. Pushing you away. I don't mean to, I just…it just happens." His words were almost slurred in his fog of relaxation.

She rotated her fists around his shoulder blades, felt the knots embedded there and lingered working them out. He groaned in appreciation.

"You won't lose me Castle. Not if you'll always be here." Her voice dropped. "Like you said you would." Her hands stilled, rested on his back. "I'll stick, if you will."

The tone of her voice, the waver in her words cut through the fog and had him raising his head to look at her. He frowned. "I'll stick Kate. I thought that was clear, but I'll say it again, and again until you know it, and know it deep down." He held her eyes, his still glassy from her ministrations.

She gave a heavy sigh. "Okay," she said in obvious relief.

"Hey, " he said gently. "Is this still about the video game? I apologized for that. You just caught me off guard…"

"No, not exactly it's just for so long I've been your priority, it felt that way anyway. Aside from Alexis, it's been me. I know that now. Can see now that. You pursued me for a long time. But now that you have me, it doesn't always feel that way." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I know that sounds petty, but when I look at…at forever with someone I need to know that I'm always on your radar."

He turned on his side and then sat up, so he could take her hand. "I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that. You are the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last thing I think of at night, and all the minutes in between. It's you for me. It's always been you for me." He gave her hand a squeeze. "And I can't tell you how grateful I am that you are here with me, that I don't have to just think of you, that I can HAVE you in the morning and the night, and all the minutes in between."

She grinned at his suggestive tone. "You wish!"

He smiled the smile she knew was only for her. "I do wish," he said gently. "Good God who wouldn't?"

She blushed, simultaneously bashful and bolstered by his words.

He went on, finally touching deep to the heart of the matter. "And when we're old and gray and retired I plan to HAVE you in all the minutes in between. We'll have time then."

"Old and gray?" She asked, beaming.

"Yes, old and gray. I plan to live this minute, and the next and the next and the next….with you. " He shrugged. "I don't know where we're going, but wherever it is, we're going there together."

Her arms went around him, pulling him close to her heart. "That sounds like a good plan!"

He smiled. "I thought so!" He flexed his back and just for her enjoyment also flexed his muscles. "Now are you ready for your turn?"

She nearly melted at the thought. "Absolutely! But only if you stay naked!"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I plan to!"

She laughed and then leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you!"

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," she said on a sigh. And her heart was at peace.

End of scene. Good, Bad, C Diff? Let me know.


End file.
